iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum:Wünsche für die Zukunft (Staffel 11)
Nebenbei hätte ich gern von Euch gewusst, wie die Geschichte nun weitergehen soll. Die Tendenz, die ich aus den Unterhaltungen am Spieltisch herausgehört habe, war ja Richtung "Back to the roots". Also wieder als freischaffende Detektive (v.a. aber nicht nur) im Großraum Seattle mit loser Verbindung zu Ares und evtl. Ambitionen im Kampf gegen magische Bedrohungen. Wärt Ihr damit einverstanden? Oder würdet Ihr die Thematik lieber anders gewichten bzw. atmosphärisch ausrichten? Oder sollte es doch lieber etwas ganz anderes sein? bitte nur jeweils die persönliche Meinung und keine selbsternannten Gruppensprecher! Boelcke (Diskussion) 09:00, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Meine Tendenz: Auch im Rückblick auf vergangene Staffeln ist mir aufgefallen, dass die "Detektiv-Staffeln" für mich die Highlights waren. Deshalb würde ich mir eine neue Detektei wünschen, und zwar nachts und mit Hutständer, wenn schon. Und bevor Jemand erwartungsgemäß den Wunsch nach einem Michael Ryan Pappaufsteller äußert, muss ich gleich sagen, dass ich mich dagegen mit aller Entschiedenheit wehren werde!!! Die "Hochstufigkeit" der Charaktere macht es in diesem Setting auch eher möglich, die Charaktere auszuspielen, also mehr Betonung auf das Charakterplay zu legen (dabei nehme ich an, dass für eine Detektei die "Gegner" nicht die High-End Gegner sind wie bei einem Abenteuer, bei dem wir die Welt retten (oder bei der Zerstörung beteiligt sind)) - das würde ich auch sehr begrüßen. Persönliche Geschichten, soweit möglich, auch wenn es nur kurze Episoden sind. Vor der neuen Detektei könnte ich mir auch, wie Georg schon vorher im Forum vorgeschlagen hat, einen mehrmonatigen Hiatus vorstellen, in dem die Charaktere Zeit haben, sich von den vergangenen Strapazen zu erholen, persönlichen Projekten nachzugehen, neue Fertigkeiten zu erlernen und alte zu verbessern, schöne Dinge zu kaufen etc... Außerdem: - Gelegenheit, Unfinished Business zu erledigen - Im Rahmen eines Abenteuers wäre auch mal cool, einen Flashback zu fahren, z.B. in einem neuen Abenteuer, das Bezug auf vergangene, bisher nie ausgespielte Vergangenheit nimmt o.ä., evtl. mit alten Charakteren oder den Charakteren mit den alten Werten in einem alten Setting. Rittersdotter (Diskussion) 11:10, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Unfinished Business (und wir reden hier nicht von der Kampfgemeinschaft!) Bei der Durchsicht v.a. des Shadowrider-Abenteuers sind mir doch noch sehr viele offene Fäden aufgefallen, die wir nie aufgelöst haben. Z.B. haben wir nie sämtliche Machenschaften des Dreizehnten aufgeklärt, nie die Manipulationen oder auch nur das Wesen des Tagblinden aufgedeckt und was wirklich mit den White/Black Knights und deren Auseinandersetzung mit dem ominösen „mittelgroßen Konzern“ war (und wer das überhaupt ist), ist auch nie herausgekommen. Eine Spielerfrage zum Angebot durch Bryant wegen Chronos: War das die „Ausstiegsklausel“ für Volkers Charakter oder eine ernstgemeinte Option - auch für das restliche Team? Ich könnte mir durchaus vorstellen, die losen Fäden wieder aufzunehmen und die Machenschaften der Shadowrider restlos aufzuklären, ob auf eigene Faust oder innerhalb von Bryants Privatarmee. Scott Maxwell (Diskussion) 12:11, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bonds World: Nach all den Geschichten über die Dedektei, die ihr so erzhält, ich ich auch für die Privat-Dedektei. Was die alten Geschichten angeht, bin ich zudem sehr neugierig was da alles noch möglich ist. Ich weiß nur nicht wie ich den Bond dazu bringen kann da mit zumachen. Seine Treue und Loyalität gilt in erster Linie dem Konzern. Aber da wird dem Herrn Spielleiter vielleicht was einfallen. :) Bond (keine Diskussion) 13:39, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Dafür gibt es schon eine nette, kleine Spieler-Intrige gegen den guten Bond ;) Scott Maxwell (Diskussion) 13:51, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Marius: Detektei klingt ausgesprochen reizvoll. Wenn die Abenteuer so kurz sind, dass sie in einer Session zu spielen sind, wären auch die leichten Fluktuationen in der Anwesenheit kein Problem mehr. Man könnte ja trotzdem ein verbindendes Oberthema haben (wie eh schon in den Kampagnen), also so wie bei Buffy, Detektei am Höllenschlund, und eine sehr große Vielfalt bei den einzelnen Abenteuern. Und Bond kriegen wir auch ins Boot, der wird einfach unehrenhaft entlassen wegen einer Ares-Intrige und lebt fortan im Zwiespalt aus Loyalität und Rachegedanken. Marius (keine Diskussion) 13:56, 22. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Boelcke: Das sieht ja bereits nach einer klaren Mehrheit aus. Warten wir mal ab, ob sich noch jemand anderes äußert. Das Angebot von Bryant an Sandra ist z.T. in den jahrelangen treuen Diensten von Duncans Schwester für den ehemaligen Ares-Chef begründet. Den Großteil des restlichen Teams kennt er noch nicht lange genug, um ihnen das gleiche Vertrauen entgegen zu bringen. Das bedeutet, dass ein Einstieg des gesamten Teams nur über Sandras Vermittlung möglich wäre. Unter dieser Voraussetzung ist es dann aber kein Problem mehr. Die offenen Fragen sind tatsächlich Legion. Sind vielleicht auch nicht mehr alle interessant genug für Euch. Aber eine Auswahl davon ließe sich wunderbar erneut aufgreifen. Wobei die langweiligeren Fragen oftmals die spannenderen Antworten bergen und umgekehrt. Die ganze Truppe aus dem Konzern zu katapultieren, sollte machbar sein. Evtl. nicht von heute auf morgen. Aber allmählich. Kurze Abenteuer sind wirklich nicht meine/unsere Stärke. Ich würde mir aber Mühe geben, falls das allgemein gewünscht ist. Boelcke Wenn auch ein wenig verspätet möchte ich auch meine Wünsche äußern. Grundsätzlich hat der Gerog mit seinem Eindruck vom Spieltisch schon das meiste was mich an geht getroffen. Für mich persönlich stellt allerdings der Aspekt mit den Dämonen derzeit den interessantesten Plott dar. Daher würde mich über gelegentlich Abstecher in diesen ereich sehr freuen. Volker Fazit Dann machen wir das so! Die Truppe wechselt innerhalb der nächsten Abenteuer/Aufträge ins Geschäft der Privatschnüffler . Wir werden ein paar mehr Berührungspunkte mit alten/offenen Fragen haben und zusehen, dass die Abenteuer kürzer werden. Davor gäbe es aber noch drei Programmpunkte abzuklappern: #Rest des aktuellen Abenteuers #Gemeinschaftlicher Urlaub auf Ares' Kosten in Hawai'i #Ein paar Monate zum Ausschnaufen und evtl. Nachgehen persönlicher Antriebe (sollte nicht unbedingt ausführlich ausgespielt werden) Boelcke